


Soul Poem

by Verdana_Yin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdana_Yin/pseuds/Verdana_Yin
Summary: Undertale poem, all fallen children souls





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first poem inspiered by Undertale.  
> I hope that Y'all gonna like it eventhou it's a bit um....how do you call it..."bummer".

When You loose Your Kindness You become Cruel.  
When You loose Your Bravery You become a Coward.  
When You loose Your Justice You became Prejidous.  
When You loose Your Patiance You become a Nerv Wreak.  
When You loose Your Integraty You became Isolated.  
When You loose Your Persevarance You just Surrender.  
When You loose Your DETERMINATION You just Stop Moving Forward.  
When You loose all of Your Soul Pieces that make You misserable Human You become an Empty Shell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you whant I won't force you/)~w^  
> Oh and sorry for my poor grammar. English is not my native language, so I can have majour misstakes here.


End file.
